Miss You (OS)
by JiJiByugi
Summary: Hyunbin rindu berat pada Minhyun tapi gara-gara Dongho, kakak Minhyun, Hyunbin harus menahan rindunya selama tiga hari, untung saja Seonho membantunya agar bisa bertemu Minhyun. Minhyunbin. OS. Lemon's fic. Frobidden for Minor


Hari telah beranjak siang, mentaripun bersinar dengan riang, membawa kehangatan ke seluruh jagad namun seorang Kwon Hyunbin masih betah bergelung dalam selimutnya, kamarnya terlihat begitu gelap hanya sedikit cahaya yang berhasil lolos dari celah-celah gorden.

Ia sakit, sakitnya sangat kronis. Bukan, ia bukan sakit fisik namun hatinya yang sakit. Rindu, kata orang itu yang kini ia alami. Ia merindukan sosok bermata rubah dengan senyum yang selalu menyejukan hatinya, ia merindukan Hwang Minhyun, sang pemilik hati sekaligus belahan jiwanya.

"Aish, ini semua gara-gara Kang DongHo sialan," Teriaknya, kaki panjangnya menendang-nendang selimut yang ia kenakan, tangan pemuda Kwon itu mengacak-acak rambut. Frustasi.

"Aku rindu padamu Minhyunnie," Gumam Hyunbin kemudian sebelum kembali meringkuk di atas ranjang dan tanpa selimut.

.

.

.

Ting...Tong...

Suara bel berbunyi mengganggu waktu Hyunbin merindu dengan langkah berat pemuda jangkung berusia 20 tahun itu menyeret tubuhnya malas-malasan menuju pintu apartemen, membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hyunbin-hyung!" Sebuah suara menyebalkan yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Hyunbin, netra pemuda Kwon itu juga menangkap sosok jangkung lain yang sebenarnya ia hindari dan dengan semua alasan itu Hyunbin kembali menutup pintu apartemen secepat mungkin menghasilkan pekikan keras dari sang tamu.

"Ya! Hyunbin Hyung, buka pintunya, kau sangat jahat pada adikmu ini," Seru SeonHo -sang tamu- yang menggedor pintu apartemen Hyunbin dengan brutal karena tak ingin mendapat omelan dari tetangga Hyunbin membukakan pintu untuk sang adik dengan terpaksa.

"Berisik Kwon SeonHo!" Tegurnya sambil nyelonong pergi meninggalkan SeonHo yang tersenyum cerah masuk ke dalam unit apartemen kakaknya.

"Jika tak begitu Hyung tak akan membiarkanku masuk," Ujar SeonHo yang berjalan mengikuti Hyunbin, pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun dari sang sulung Kwon langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa di sebelah sang kakak.

"Aku dengar Hyung tak boleh bertemu dengan Minhyunie hyung karena kedapatan sedang 'memakan' Minhyunie hyung oleh Dongho hyung," SeonHo memulai perbincangan, tangannya mengambil toples cookies dari atas meja sedang mata bungsu Kwon terfokus pada sang kakak.

"Jangan dibahas, aku sunggu malas membahas hal itu, Dongho brengsek bahkan ia sudah menodai anak di bawah umur tapi melarangku menyentuh Minhyunnie yang bahkan sudah legal," Umpat Hyunbin yang hanya di balas anggukan Seonho, ya beginilah cara kedua kakak-beradik itu berkomunikasi, agak kasar dan terlihat seperti teman sebaya padahal Seonho sendiri sebenarnya masih berusia lima belas tahun dan belum legal.

"Katanya jangan dibahas dan hyung sendiri malah curhat," Savage memang maklum ia sering bergaul dengan Choi Minki teman kakaknya yang lain.

Hyunbin yang mendengar kata-kata sang adik langsung menatap pemuda manis itu tajam, Seonho yang menyadari tatapan sang kakak hanya acuh dan fokus pada cookiesnya.

"Aku tak akan memberimu makan Kwon Seonho dan akan kugantung Lai Guanlinmu," Ancam Hyunbin sambil melemparkan bantal sofa pada adiknya.

"Coba saja jika berani, akan aku adukan pada Minhyun hyun jadi Minhyun hyung akan marah pada hyung," Skak mat. Jika bocah itu sudah membawa Minhyunnie-nya maka Hyunbin tak akan bisa berkutik.

"Padahal aku ke sini agar hyung bisa bertemu Minhyun hyung, daripada mengurung diri di kamar dan melupakan mandi," Seonho memberi gestur seakan mencium bau yang tidak sedap, "Hyung tercium sangat bau, jika Minhyun hyung tahu, hyung pasti diomeli," Benar memang karena kekasih Kwon Hyunbin adalah pecinta kebersihan

Hyunbin kembali melemparkan bantal sofa yang kini di tangkis oleh Seonho.

"Seperti kau bisa membantuku untuk bertemu Minhyun saja," Cibir Hyunbin.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, hyung lupa aku adik kesayangan Dongho hyung bahkan Jonghyun hyung, Aaron hyung juga Minki hyung,"

Hyunbin mengangguk seakan mengerti, adiknya ini tidak diberi julukan 'Hyungcollector' tanpa sebab.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

.

.

.

Hyunbin keluar dari apartemennya saat Mentari saja masih malas untuk menampakan dirinya. Pemuda Kwon itu berjalan dengan tergesa, tubuhnya terbalut berlapis-lapis baju, maklum musim gugur baru saja datang membawa udara dingin.

Hyunbin berlari menuju basement untuk menemukan mobil audinya, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya kemudian menginjak pedal gas, membawa mobil berwarna hitam metalic itu melaju menembus jalanan Kota yang masih lengang.

Mobil yang sisulung Kwon kendarai berhenti di sebuah bangun rumah, mobilnya terswmbunyi oleh pohon besar yang tumbuh di sana. Ia rogoh saku coatnya untuk mengambil smartphonenya kemudia mendial angka tiga.

"Aku sudah berada sampai," Hanya satu kalimat dan pemuda Kwon itu segera memutuskan sambungan sepihak.

Dihelanya napas kala matanya melirik jam tangan rolek pemberian sang kekasih.

pukul enam pagi.

Itu artinya ia harus menunggu tiga jam lagi hingga bisa bertemu sang kekasih hati, Hyunbin mengumpat karena tiga jam itu waktu yang lama baginya.

.

.

.

Hyunbin hampir saja terlelap kala sebuah mobil keluar dari rumah yang sejak tadi ia awasi bertepatan dengan sebuah pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya.

Minhyun hyung ada di dalam, hyung punya waktu kira-kira sampai pukul sepuluh malam sebelum Dongho hyung pulang.

Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi pemuda Kwon itu segera turun dari mobilnya dengan sedikit brlari masuk ke dalam rumah bercat biru muda itu.

.

.

.

Minhyun sedang memasak nasi goreng ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dan membuat pemuda manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Aku merindukanmu," Sebuah suara serak yang familiar berbisik di telinganya membawa sensasi geli dan menyetrum. Senyum terkembang di wajah Minhyun membuat parasnya tampak sangat indah.

Minhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah mendusel di ceruk leher Minhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Jawab Minhyun yang langsung membuat Hyunbin menatap balik pemuda manis kesayangannya, senyum terlukis di wajah tampan si sulung Kwon sebelum bibir tebal Hyunbin menyesap lembut bibir tipis Minhyun, menyalurkan rindu yang ia tahan selama tiga hari ini. Minhyun tak menolak malah ia memejamkan atanya dan mengalungkan tangan pada leher Hyunbin, membalas setiap perlakuan sang pemuda Kwon.

Bibir keduanya terlepas saat Minhyun menjambak rambut Hyunbin, memberithu sang kekasih bahwa ia merasa sesak.

Dua pasang bibir itu terlepas menyisakan benang saliva diantara mereka.

Hyunbin tersenyum melijat mata sayu sang kekasih, tangannya terjulur membersihkan lelehan saliva di bibir yang lebih tua dengan jempolnya.

Minhyun kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Sangat merindukanku hmm?" Goda sang pemuda mabis, Hyunbin mengangguk sebelum membawa Minhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sangat," Hyunbin mengecup puncak kepala Minhyun, "Dongho hyung benar-benar jahat memisahkan kita," Oke. Kapan lagi kita bisa mendengar model Kwon Hyunbin merengek?

Minhyun terkekeh kecil, mencoba membuat jarak tanpa melepaskan pelukan sang dominant.

"Jadi kau yang menyuruh anak ayam merengek pada Seonho agar Dongho-hyung mengantarnya ke Busan?" Tanya Minhyun, ngomong-ngomong yang dimaksud Minhyun anak ayam adalah Kwon Seonho.

Hyunbin mengangguk membuat Minhyun gemas dan menghadiahkan si Kwon kecupan singkat.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan siang kemarin dimana Hyunbin sedang menggalau di kamarnya, siang ini pemuda Kwon itu sedang asik memeluk Minhyun, tak membiarkan sang submissive pergi barang satu detik saja dari sisinya, pembalasan akan tiga hari tanpa Hwang Minhyun di sampingnnya, mungkin.

"Hyunbinnie geli, jangan menjilati bahuku," Rengek Minhyun saat sang kekasih asik menjilati bahunya yang terekpos karena hanya mengenakan kemeja putih Hyunbin yang tentu saja sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya -Walau tubuh Minhyun tidak bisa dibilang mungil namun tubuhnya lebih kurus dari Hyunbin-

"Minhyunnie, aku ingin..." Ujar Hyunbin tepat di telinga Minhyun membuat Minhyun geli sekaligus malu, pemuda Hwang itu mengerti apa maksud 'ingin' sang kekasih, sejujurnya ia juga merindukan sentuhan Hyunbin karena tiga hari yang lalu kegiatan mereka terhenti di tengah jalan oleh Dongho.

Minhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap manik oniks sang kekasih yang berkabut.

"Hmmm," Minhyun mengangguk, membalikan badannya dan memposisikan diri duduk di pangkuan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin bersorak dalam hati, Minhyun memang tipe submissive yang kalem tapi jika sudah menyangkut urusan ranjang, kekasihnya tipe yang agressive.

"Tapi aku ingin mengendaraimu, Daddy" Minhyun berbisik di telinga Hyunbin dengan suara manja, apalagi panggilan Daddy yang Minhyun berikan untuknya, Hyunbin rasa celananya sudah terasa sesak apalagi pemuda yang lebih tua kini sedang menggesek-gesekan pantatnya tepat di atas penisnya.

"Baiklah, kau yang berkuasa," Hyunbin sejujurnya tak suka jika hanya diam saat bercinta namun jarang-jarang Minhyun mau 'mengendarainya'

.

.

.

Minhyun mempunyai fetish aneh soal bercinta, ia suka Daddy kink dan juga bercinta memakai pakaian lengkap jadi ia hanya menanggalkan celana dalamnya, mengingat tadi ia hanya memakai kemeja Hyunbin dan celana dalam, Minhyun juga hanya mengeluarkan penis Hyunbin dari celannya tanpa menanggalkan celana tersebut.

Dengan gaya seduktif Minhyun membelai penis Hyunbin dengan tangannya, mencium puncak penis panjang dan besar itu beberapa kali sambil menatap Hyunbin, memperhatikan ekspresi sang pemuda Kwon yang nampak tak sabaran.

"Kulum Kwon Minhyun," Ujar Hyunbin dengan suara bergetar, tanpa ragu Minhyun memasuka penis besar dan panjang itu kedalam mulutnya, menyedot dan menaik turunkan kepalanya memberi friksi nikmat untuk sang dominat tanganya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menusuk lubang analnya sendiri, menggeram kala jarinya menusuk titik yang tepat.

Hyunbin menarik kepala Minhyun memberi isyarat untuk berhenti, kelasihnya merengek namun Hyunbin menepuk kedua pahanya, Minhyun yang mengerti segera naik ke pangkuan Hyunbin, mengarahkan penis sang dominat kelubang analnya.

"Akh... mmmm," Desah Minhyun kala kepala penis Hyunbin masuk ke dalam lubang surgawinya.

Penis Hyunbin terasa besar dan panjang, berdenyut membuat Minhyun kehilangan kendali, tanpa menunggu lubangnya beradaptasi Minhyun melesakan penis itu ke dalam lubangnya..

"AKH..Hyunbinnie..mmm" Minhyun melenguh.

Ini semua nikmat terlalu nikmat, Minhyun bergetar dalam pangkuan Hyunbin.

"Apa kau merasakan itu? Penisku dipijat oleh lubangmu, kau sangat merindukannya bukan?" Dan dirty talk si Kwon membuat Minhyun semakin gila, penisnya sendiri berdenyut mungkin hanya dengan beberapa tusukan ia akan keluar.

"Enak.. Mm, enak sekali,"

Minhyun menaikkan tubuhnya hingga hanya ujung penis Hyunbin yang berada dalam luabangnya hanya kepala penis.

Dan sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bercinta.

.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak malam saat Hyunbin dan Minhyun selesai melakukan legiatan ranjang mereka, wajah sang pemuda Kwon terlihat begitu cerah, bersenandung ria sambil membuat makan malam untuk sang terkasih sedang Minhyun menonton tv di ruang tamu.

Ting..Tong...

Suara bel berbunyi menghentikan kegiatan Hyunbin, si sulung Kwon masih dengan bersenandung membukakan pintu tanpa melihat melalui intercome.

"Mana adikku Kwon Pabbo?!" Dan teriakan juga wajah DongHo adalah hal pertama yang Hyunbin dapatkan.

Oh, sepertinya kebahagian seorang Kwon Hyunbin tak akan bertahan lama.

END

Bacot's zone :

hi kawan-kawan, maaf atas keterlambatan ff Donghwi dan MinHyunbinkuuu karena data-dataku banyak yang kehapus... hiks hiks... jadi aebagai permintaan maafku, aku membuat ff mecummm ini hiks...

mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian.

Minhyunbin's Little princesa


End file.
